Harry Potter and the Deryni Legend
by Rhysel Ash
Summary: Harry is sent to the Gwynedd during the time of Kelson's reign as king. Xover between Harry Potter and the Katherine Kurtz novels. Something new is posted! PLEASE read the author's note at the bottom and respond to the question!
1. I: in which the school year begins

**Harry Potter and the Deryni Legend**

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to JK Rowling and Katherine Kurtz respectively. I have no money, so suing me would be a mistake. Only the plot is mine.

Summary: Potter is sent to the Gwynedd during the time of Kelson's reign as king.

Authors Note (PLEASE READ!): I started this story before Order of the Phoenix, and if I continue it, it will completely ignore most everything that happened in that book (I think). But I am revising and reposting the initial chapers to see if anyone would be interested in reading this story should I continue it.

* * *

**Chapter I: **In which a new school year begins

"BOY!" A thin 16-year-old cringed at the call. "GET IN HERE NOW!" He picked himself up out of the perfect flowerbeds and walked slowly towards the normal house. He did not belong here, for he was not a normal boy.

No, Harry Potter was not normal. To start, he was a wizard and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Second, a powerful dark wizard had killed Harry's parents when he was just a baby. And third, he had battled said wizard four times and lived.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked quietly as he entered the perfect little house at number 4 Privet Drive.

"I will NOT tolerate any of your unnaturalness in my house!" Vernon Dursley, a large man with no neck, was seething with rage. "That includes your freaky little friends sending you messages."

Harry looked at the owl that had delivered the letter; he did not recognize it. "It isn't from my friends, none of them own that owl. It is probably from my school." He held his breath and did not look at his uncle.

"School, huh?" Vernon looked slightly apprehensive at the thought. "Take it, then. I don't want any more letters in this house, understand boy?"

Harry tried his hardest not to smile at Vernon's behavior, "Yes Uncle Vernon." He took his letter and sprinted to his room.

* * *

When Harry got to his room, he took a better look at the letter that had been sent to him. It was indeed from Hogwarts. He quickly broke the seal and took out the parchment that was enclosed in the envelope. 

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock._

_Due to last years events, sixth and seventh year students will be taking additional classes in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The course options are listed below, you will decide which to take after the welcome feast on the first._

_A list of books for the following year is enclosed._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor m. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry did not care to think about what happened in his fifth year; the events were still too fresh in his mind. He put the letter aside and glanced at the calendar. It was August 15th, two weeks until school started. Harry doubted he would be able to see his friends before September first, not with what happened last summer.

* * *

The next week passed before Harry realized he needed to get the Dursleys to take him to Diagon Ally so he could do his school shopping. He waited until the perfect time to ask. 

"Uncle Vernon?" He asked one day after dinner.

Vernon did not say anything, but he grunted to show he was listening.

"As you know, the new school term starts in a week, and I need to get my supplies," his uncle began to froth at the mouth, Harry started talking faster. "So I was wondering if, while you were taking Dudley to London tomorrow, you could drop me off where I need to go?"

"Fine, but only because we need to take Dudley to get fitted for a new uniform, you will have no more than two hours, or we will leave you in London. Got it?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon, thank you."

* * *

A week later found Harry sitting at King's Cross Station at around 7 a.m. His aunt had needed to pick up Dudley's finished uniform, so Harry hitched a ride with her to London again. 

Harry pushed his trolley to the barrier between platforms nine and ten and looked around to see if any one was watching. No one was, so he leaned against the barrier and fell through to platform nine and three-quarters.

After placing his trunk and Hedwig's cage in a corner and sending Hedwig to Hogwarts, Harry decided to spend a little time wandering around the station. He had always wondered if there were more platforms like nine and three-quarters.

Harry took his wand, invisibility cloak, money and some other things he might want and put them in a magical backpack that he bought in Diagon Ally and set off. He walked from platform to platform, pushing on the barriers between them. Sometimes he got lucky and ended up on magical platforms, such as seven and five-ninths or three and one-twelfth, other times, nothing happened.

Soon Harry was at the last barrier, between platforms twelve and thirteen. He glanced around, and casually walked up to the barrier. As he leaned against it, he felt a tingling sensation in the back of his mind. Suddenly he was pulled through the barrier.

* * *

When he looked around, he did not know where he was. There were no tracks and no platform numbers. It looked as if he was in a castle, but it looked nothing like Hogwarts. 

"Who are you child?" Harry snapped around at the voice.

"H-Harry Potter," he responded quietly.

"How did you get here, do you know?" Harry still could not see who was speaking. "Over here, in the corner."

"No sir, I was wandering around at King's Cross Station testing the barriers when I got pulled through into this room."

"Interesting, come here child, let me look at you." Harry stepped a little closer to the man. "How old are you?"

"I just turned 16, sir."

"Why, you are no child. But not yet a man, you are the same age as the king." The man shook his head sadly.

By now, Harry was a little confused. "Excuse me, what king?"

"King Kelson, of course, he has been king since his father Brion passed two years ago."

Harry was still confused, but chose to ignore it, "Okay, I don't think I'm from around here, is there any one I can talk to about how I ended up in this room with no doors?"

"Of course, please excuse me, there is no one here at the moment, but I can take you to the castle at Rhemuth. That is where the King is at the moment."

"That sounds good; maybe one of his advisers can help me or something,"

"Please step over here, on to this patterned area on the floor, what I am about to do might startle you, but you need to remain relaxed, understand?"

"Yes," Harry replied a bit apprehensively. Suddenly he felt a tugging sensation behind his navel, as if he were using a portkey.

Soon his feet hit ground again. When he tried to look at his surroundings, he saw black spots dancing in front of his eyes and then nothing as he passed out.

* * *

"He is dressed strangely; did he say where he was from?" Harry heard a voice ask. 

"No, he just appeared in the room, not even on the transfer portal." Another voice answered, but Harry thought he recognized this one. He tried to speak, but all he could do was create a little groan.

"I think he is beginning to wake, maybe he'll be able to tell us how he got here."

"Whyizt all dark?" Harry managed to slur the question.

"You passed out after we came through the transfer portal, your eyes should adjust to the light in a moment." Harry began to see spots of color and white light dancing in front of his eyes. Soon he could make out blurry shapes.

He figured his sight should be normal now, reaching to his face Harry realized his glasses where missing. "Where are my glasses?"

"Here." One of the blurry shapes pushed the glasses onto his face and the world snapped into focus. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Harry took a better look at the room he was in and the people standing around him. "Um, where am I?"

"Do you remember what happened before you passed out?" The man that Harry had met when he first arrived asked.

"A little, I was walking around King's Cross and I ended up in that room with no doors. Then you did something and I passed out." Harry remembered what happened; he just could not recall how he ended up in that room. "I'm sorry, I don't want to sound rude or anything, but who are all you people?"

The second man chuckled at Harry's question. "Do not worry, we will not think you rude for asking, you have a right to know who we are. I am Duke Alaric Morgan, and this is Bishop Denis Arilan. You are now in the priest's study in the Cathedral of St. George in Rhemuth."

Harry looked at the two men. The one introduced as Morgan was tall with a crown of golden yellow hair. He was dressed in all black, bright chain-mail was visible at his throat and wrists. The other man, Arilan he had been called, looked young to be a bishop. He could not have been older than 40.

"Oh. Um, Bishop Arilan, are you the one I met in the room?" Harry did not know what to think. He knew he was not in London -- or Britain for that matter -- any more, but Harry had no clue where he was now.

"Yes, child, that was me. Though, I am still trying to figure out how you got into the room."

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Harry?" Arilan glared at Morgan. "It might make it easier to understand why you are here."

"Okay, where should I start?" Harry did not know what type of information they wanted to hear.

"Tell us about where you are from, that might be best." Morgan settled into an armchair across from where Harry lay. Arilan continued to stand, leaning casually against the mahogany desk.

"Alright, I'm from England, more specifically Surrey. When I left it was September 1, 2003 (AN: There are never any dates given, so I choose a year). There is a queen, but the English government is mainly controlled by Parliament." Harry glanced at the three men to make sure they understood then continued. "Although, the world I am really part of has a completely different political system."

Morgan interrupted him, "What do you mean 'I am really part of'? Doesn't the government run the whole country?"

Harry sighed and started to explain the wizarding world. "Where I come from there are two worlds; the muggle world and the magical world. Muggles are non-magic people. I just told you about their government. The magical community has its own government, its own customs and its own school systems. It is totally separate from the muggle world.

"Most muggles do not even know that the other world exists. I am part of the magical community. Our government is called the Ministry of Magic, we don't have a king, but a president-type person, called the Minister of Magic." Harry started muttering under his breath about stupid fools who were not fit to govern a group of house elves let alone a country.

Morgan and Arilan looked at each other at Harry's first mention of magic. "So you use magic?" Morgan asked Harry quietly.

"Yeah. Er -- sort of, I'm learning. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, well if I ever get back to England."

"I think that it is time we shared some information with you." Alaric looked at Arilan for conformation. Denis nodded and Morgan continued. "You are now in the Eleven Kingdoms, Gwynedd to be precise. And, as in where you come from, there are two 'worlds' here. Though, they are not as separate as the muggle and magical that you spoke of." Morgan trailed off, not knowing where to go from there.

Denis took over from where Alaric stopped. "Like Alaric said, there are two different groups of people; humans and Deryni. The groups are all controlled by the same government, which currently is the Haldane monarchy.

"But just because they exist under the same government, doesn't mean that humans and Deryni are thought of as equals. In your world, are wizards and muggles considered equal?"

Harry thought about it for a moment, then answered the bishop slowly. "There are some who would have everyone believe that muggles are inferior to wizards. Just as there are some muggles, in the few that know, who feel that wizards are 'abnormal freaks'." He added bitterly to himself.

"I can sense something has happened in your past because of one of these groups. Do you mind telling us about it?" Arilan asked Harry quietly.

Harry laughed softly before he answered. "Yes, in fact, both of these groups have done things in my past. The first, wizards who hate muggles, murdered my parents, tortured my friend's parents -- they're insane now -- and have tried to kill me on multiple occasions; I think the duel count is at four or five now, depending on who you talk to.

"The second group, muggle who hate wizards, would be in the form of my guardians. My aunt, uncle and cousin, if you can even call them that, all feel that to use magic is unnatural and freakish. They hate everything about me and blame everything that goes wrong on me or magic."

Morgan looked at Harry sympathetically and shook his head. "I know part of what you're feeling, for some of the same things have happened to me, and even, to some extent, the king." Harry tried to stifle a yawn as he looked at Morgan.

"Oh, forgive us, you must be tired. It is well past sun down. We will talk with you more tomorrow. You can sleep in Alaric's chambers tonight." Bishop Arilan took the sleepy youth by the arm and led him towards the door.

* * *

(Back at King's Cross) 

It was nearing eleven o'clock, and Ron still had not seen Harry. Hermione had found his trunk and Hedwig's cage. But things were missing from the trunk, such as Harry's wand, invisibility cloak, broom, and all his money. They quickly wrote to Professor Dumbledore and sent it off with Ron's owl Pig.

"I wonder where he is, Ron." Hermione asked Ron one last time before walking towards the train.

"I don't know, Hermione. Dumbledore will know what to do, let's get on the train." Ron wondered where his best friend could be.


	2. II in which Harry meets Kelson

**Harry Potter and the Deryni Legend**

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to JK Rowling and Katherine Kurtz respectively. I have no money, so suing me would be a mistake. Only the plot is mine.

Summary: Potter is sent to the Gwynedd during the time of Kelson's reign as king.

**

* * *

Chapter II: **In which Harry meets Kelson and shields are found

The day dawned with a clear, bright sky, though not many were up to see it. Harry walked to the window and looked out at the rising sun. It was not that different from Hogwarts. He sighed and turned back to the room.

"Harry?" Morgan woke up. "Why are you awake at this awful hour?"

Harry laughed, "It isn't awful, dawn is the best time of day." Harry went to his bag, which Arilan must have brought during the night, and started to dig through it. "Ah, here it is."

Morgan watched curiously as Harry started to pull a long pole out of the bag. It quickly turned into a broom. "Why do you have a broom, and how on earth did you fit it in that bag?"

"I'll show you my Firebolt later, as for the bag... it's my 'Mary Poppins' bag."

Morgan just looked at Harry with a blank expression on his face. "Mary Poppins?"

"Don't worry; most wizards don't understand the reference either. Mary Poppins is a fictional character in a muggle story. She owns this bag that is able to fit everything from clothing and books to lamps and tables. It's cool."

"Oh" Alaric still did not understand very well.

"Is there a place near here where people don't go, or can't see well from the castle?"

"Yeah, but people will ask questions while we walk through the castle."

"Not if they can't see us," Harry reached into the bag and pulled out a cloak that seemed as if it were made from water.

"The fastest way is through Kelson's chambers, and he's always awake at this time. He'll notice if we walk through his room."

"So, he is welcome to join us if he wishes, I would like to meet him." Harry moved towards the door, then stopped. "Hmm, my cloak won't cover both of us and my broom. Since I'm not in England any more, I guess using some magic won't get me expelled from school." Harry took his wand and shrunk his broom.

"How'd you do that?" Morgan asked in awe.

"It's a simple shrinking spell. C'mon, let's go." Morgan walked to the door and Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over their heads. "Don't talk; people tend to get scared if they hear bodiless voices."

* * *

As Kelson Haldane finished dressing for the day, he heard a knock on to door to his chambers. Morgan was never up this early, and no one else would dare to risk waking him at this hour. The raven hared youth did not know who it could be. 

"Who's there?" Kelson opened his door, but found the hallway empty. As he was about to close the door, he heard faint voices.

"Idiot, talk to him."

"You said not to speak," the second voice sounded like Morgan.

Kelson walked back into the hall again. "Morgan, it that you?"

"Yes, sire, it is."

"Where are you, and who is that with you?"

Harry glanced up and down the hall and decided it was safe to take off the cloak. Instantly he and Alaric were visible again and Kelson jumped back in shock.

"How'd you do that?"

"Invisibility cloak, highness, it belongs to the boy." Morgan answered gesturing at Harry. Kelson glanced at Morgan's companion for the first time.

"Who are you?"

"Harry Potter, I come from a different world."

"Kelson Haldane, pleased to make your acquaintance." Harry could not be sure, but he thought he heard a slight hint of dejection in his voice. "Are you the reason Morgan is awake at this hour?"

"Yeah, that would be me."

"And you lived to tell the tale? Morgan must like you; he'd kill anyone else if they woke him at this time of the morning." Kelson smirked at Alaric's glare.

"I wanted to go for a fly, Alaric said the fastest way was through your chambers, would you like to join us?"

Morgan looked at Harry as if he were crazy, "You never said _why_ you wanted to go outside. What do you mean by fly?"

Before Harry could respond to Morgan's question, Kelson cut in. "I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about, but I believe that I would like to join you, it is a beautiful morning."

"Let's get going then, shall we?" Morgan sounded impatient with the conversation. He entered Kelson's chambers and went to a wall, did something and a passage opened. He looked at the two youths and entered the door; Kelson and Harry quickly followed him.

* * *

Soon the three were in an open field that was out of sight from the castle. Harry took his Firebolt and wand out of his pocket and proceeded to unshrink his broom. 

"Finally, I haven't had a proper fly in several months." He mounted his broom and kicked off the ground. After warming up for a few minutes, Harry started to pull stunts and dives. When he felt ready, he went up about 50 feet, hovered for a moment, and came straight down, pulling out inches above the grass. He laughed at Kelson and Alaric's faces as he looped back towards them.

"That looks like fun, could you teach me?" Kelson asked excitedly.

"Sure thing," Harry landed next to Kelson. He handed the young king the broom.

Kelson mounted the broom tentatively, and looked at Harry for instructions. "What do I do now?"

"Okay, make sure you have a good grip, and push off hard. When you want to come down lean forward slightly." God, he was starting to sound like Madam Hooch. Kelson pushed off the ground and rose a few feet into the air. He looked at Harry and grinned as he went higher.

"Wow, it looked like fun, but I never thought I would enjoy it this much." Harry grinned back at Kelson.

"Why don't you come down and let Alaric have a go, we can come fly again later."

"Alright, I wish to talk with you a bit." Kelson landed and gave the broom to Morgan, who took it and flew into the air.

"He's exactly like Sirius, a natural on a broom also." Harry said quietly to himself.

"Who's Sirius?" Kelson and Harry sat down on the grass to talk a while.

"My godfather, he's the closest thing I've got to a dad."

Kelson looked at Harry for a moment, and then responded. "Morgan is the closest thing I have to a father. Are both your parents dead?" Harry looked away. "I'm sorry; it's not my place to ask."

"No, it's alright. Yeah, both my mom and my dad were murdered when I was just a baby."

"We are not so different; my father was also murdered a few years ago. My mother is alive, but living in a convent, ashamed of her Deryni heritage."

"Are you Deryni?"

"Yes, though because of my Haldane ancestry, I also have a type of magic that isn't quite normal; people always associate it with proof of the Haldanes' 'divine right to rule'." Kelson fell silent and looked thoughtful. "Would you mind if I read you? I would really like to know about where you come from, and this is the fastest and easiest way."

"You mean read my mind? I guess I don't care, what do you have to do?"

Kelson got onto his knees and moved behind Harry. He shouted to Morgan, "Alaric, could you come down now?" Kelson turned back to Harry, "All I'm going to do is place my fingers on the side of your head. It shouldn't hurt."

Morgan landed and came over to them. "What's going on?"

"Harry has agreed to let me read him. I just need you to monitor him if he loses consciousness."

Morgan took Harry's wrist and sat down next to him.

"Okay Harry, just listen to the sound of my voice, I'm going to start now."

Harry did not feel anything at first, but then a slight pressure built up behind his eyes. Kelson had a look of confusion on his face and pulled back a bit. The pressure lessened a little, but increased as Kelson started again. Finally Kelson stopped and looked quickly at Morgan.

"Are you finished? What was that pressure?" Harry had no idea what was going on.

"Harry you have shields."

"Shields? What are shields?" Harry asked Kelson and Morgan.

"In your mind, they prevent me from reading you; at least until you learn to take them down."

"But where did they come from?"

"The only people who have natural shields are Deryni, so you must have some Deryni ancestry."

Morgan cut in before Harry could ask another question. "We need to go see Duncan and Arilan _now_." He stood and looked at the other two before walking back towards the castle.

"He's right; we need to talk to Duncan and Bishop Arilan before we do anything else." Kelson and Harry got up and followed Morgan.

* * *

The three quickly made their way back through the passage in Kelson's chambers, only to find a worried looking Duncan McLain waiting for them. "Where have you been?" 

Morgan walked over to his cousin and put a hind on his shoulder. "Relax cousin; we just went out for some morning air."

Duncan looked skeptical, but decided to let the matter drop. Suddenly he noticed Harry. "Kelson, may I enquire as to who your friend is?"

"Oh, this is Harry Potter. There is something we need to talk with you about, so I'm glad you're here." Harry just nodded at Duncan, not really knowing what he should do.

"Alright, are your chambers suitable Kelson?"

"Yes, that will be fine. Morgan, do you think we should get Bishop Arilan now, or tell him later?"

"Why don't we talk to Duncan, and then he can help us when we need to explain this to Arilan."

While Kelson and Alaric were talking, Duncan walked over to Harry. "So I know your name, but other than that, nothing. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I am not from this country, this world even. I am from a place called England. I am a wizard and attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 16 and I don't really know how I got here."

"Interesting," Duncan looked over at his cousin, "I think Kelson and Alaric are ready, shall we join them?"

"Yeah, I want to know what is happening."

Harry and Duncan settled into chairs next to where Kelson was seated, Morgan, as usual, was leaning against the wall.

"So," Duncan started, "what did you wish to speak with me about?"

"We think Harry may be Deryni, or at least part Deryni." Kelson stated bluntly.

"Really?" Duncan looked sharply at Harry; "Do they have Deryni where you come from?"

"Not that I know of, but there are many things I do not know; I didn't grow up in the wizarding world."

Duncan turned his attention back to Kelson. "Why do you think Harry is Deryni?"

"I was trying to read him earlier this morning, and he has some pretty amazing shields."

"Do you think you could break through them?" Duncan asked the young king.

"Not without a lot of effort, and it would probably hurt Harry quite a bit."

"Hmm," the priest glanced at the other boy, "Harry, would you mind if I tried reading you?"

Harry looked apprehensive, but slowly shook his head. "No, it's okay. I don't mind."

"Alright then, just relax as you did with Kelson. Alaric, would you watch him?" Duncan moved closer to Harry and placed his hands on Harry's temples. "Listen to the sound of my voice and relax your mind. That's it, good." Duncan took Harry further into rapport, talking quietly to Harry as he did so.

Soon Duncan was bringing Harry back to full consciousness. When the youth was fully awake again, Duncan and Morgan stepped away and sat down in the nearest chairs.

"Did you find anything?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well, Kelson was correct about your shields. And I found that while they are almost impossible to get through, it is extremely hard to find them. I couldn't read anything other than what you have told us already." Duncan knew he had never seen shields like Harry's before.

"What do you mean it was hard to find them?" Kelson did not understand what Duncan was talking about.

"What I mean is that usually shields of that strength cause pain almost the instant you start trying to read the person." Duncan explained. "Harry's didn't. I couldn't get through, but Harry didn't feel any pain."

"You're right," Harry exclaimed suddenly. "When Kelson tried to read me, I felt a pressure behind my eyes; I didn't feel anything this time."

"I think we're really going to need Arilan for this," Morgan said quietly. "Sorry Harry, I know you want to know what's going on, but I just don't think that Duncan and I know enough to figure out where your shields are coming from."

Kelson stood up impatiently, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go talk to Arilan!"

"Alright, we'll go find Arilan. He needs to know about Harry as soon as possible anyway." Duncan motioned for the other three to follow him to the priest's study in the cathedral.

"Harry, do you remember last night?" Alaric asked as they got to the study.

"A little bit, I don't understand though."

"That's alright. All I need you to do is relax like you did then. We're going back to the place we found you when you first got here."

"Okay, you mean the chambers with no way in or out?"

"The very same. Ready?"

"I guess so." And in an instant they were gone.

* * *

"Morgan! What have we told you about coming here?" Arilan's angry voice could be heard from inside the next room. 

"I know, I know. But there has been a slight, er... development, with Harry."

"What kind of development?" Bishop Denis Arilan did not sound nearly so angry now.

"Kelson tried to read him and found shields, extremely strong ones at that."

"Shields? That's impossible; he didn't have them last night."

Kelson, Harry and Duncan listened as Morgan tried to explain what had happened to the bishop. It was not going very well.

"Well, he has them now. Duncan tried to read him and couldn't get through."

"Did the boy feel any pain or anything?"

"No, nothing. He said he felt pressure the first time, when Kelson tried, but nothing when Duncan attempted to read him."

The three waiting outside the doors heard a chair scrape on the floor and suddenly the door opened.

"You say you felt nothing the second time, nothing at all?" Arilan addressed Harry.

"Nothing. Like Morgan explained, I felt some pressure the first time, but that's it."

"I know it must be getting tiresome, but would you mind if I tried reading you?"

Harry was getting used to this by now, "No I don't mind." He leaned back in his chair and waited for Arilan to come around behind him.

"Right, it seems as if you know what to do." He took Harry into rapport, talking the whole time in a low soothing voice.

A few minutes later he ended the rapport and looked at the others in near shock.

"Anything different?" Harry sounded almost bored.

"I found the shields. I couldn't get through them either. You didn't feel any pain or pressure at all?" Bishop Arilan sounded almost confused.

"Ah, so what do you do now?"

"How can you be so unconcerned about this?" Kelson asked almost indignantly.

"Well, considering what has happened in my life, this doesn't really shock me all that much. Now, say if someone had told me something like 'Snape wants to shag you' then I might be a little scared and upset." Harry answered calmly.

"From what you just said, I'm guessing you haven't told us your full story." Morgan watched Harry's reaction.

"No," the youth laughed quietly. "I haven't told you my 'full story'-- as you put it so perfectly. Not by a long shot."

"Well, we have time. It's only mid-morning." Morgan settled into his chair.

Again Alaric's actions strongly reminded Harry of Sirius, and he laughed.

"What?"

"Sorry, you just really remind me of my Godfather, Sirius." Harry became somber and looked at the other four men in the room. "Are you sure you want me to tell my tale?"

The others nodded at him and he let out a sigh. "Okay then, let's get started, this could take a while."


	3. III: in which training begins

**Harry Potter and the Deryni Legend**

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to JK Rowling and Katherine Kurtz respectively. I have no money, so suing me would be a mistake. Only the plot is mine.

Summary: Potter is sent to the Gwynedd during the time of Kelson's reign as king.

**Chapter III:** In which training begins

* * *

As Harry told his tale, the four men could only listen in awe. 

"After hearing about wizards, I shouldn't be surprised by trolls, giants, goblins, dragons, and the like, but it all sounds so ridiculous," Alaric Morgan said as Harry took a break.

"And that was only my first year at Hogwarts," Harry responded dryly. He then continued the story.

* * *

Almost two hours later, after many interruptions and questions – "Creatures that become your worst fear?" and "Why would you name a town after a pig?" —Harry finally finished his story. As he came to the end, all the others could do was sit and stare at the young man in front of them.

At long last, Morgan spoke, "That is some life you've had."

That simple statement seemed to break the tension in the room and prompted the others.

"You're a remarkable young man Harry, and your story only proves it." Duncan started. "Now! Let's take a look at those shields."

They moved Harry into a chair in the middle of the room and positioned themselves around him. Bishop Arilan stood behind him with Morgan and Duncan monitoring while he was in rapport. Kelson sat in front of the group just watching the process.

"You have done this several times now, is that correct?" Dennis asked Harry as they started. "Good then you know what to do." He changed the way he was speaking to a calming tone, getting slightly softer as he progressed. "Just listen to the sound of my voice, relax, and listen to my voice."

As Arilan looked at the shields, Harry began to feel a slight pressure behind his eyes, not nearly as bad as the first time, but there none the less. Soon Dennis was bringing Harry out of rapport and into full consciousness.

"Did you see feel anything that time?" Kelson asked as soon as Harry was able to answer.

"There was a pressure behind my eyes, not too bad, but enough so that it was uncomfortable." As he answered, Harry's stomach gave a growl and he blushed.

"It would appear that our young guest is hungry," Morgan said with a smile. "You boys get some food while we discuss Harry's shields."

* * *

As Kelson and Harry walked through the castle, Harry began to realize just how out of place he looked.

"Sire—,"

"Please," Kelson cut Harry off, "we're the same age, and I am not _your_ king. When we are alone, you can call me Kelson."

"Um… alright. Kelson," Harry started again, "as is seems that I'll be here for a while, is there any chance of getting some clothing that doesn't stand out so much?"

The king looked over at the young man next to him, inspecting his clothes. "I have been meaning to ask you about your manner of dress, it is very strange."

Harry glanced down at his blue jeans, hoodie, and black Converse sneakers (AN- in my world Harry wears Chucks, deal with it). "I guess it would seem strange to you, but this is normal, everyday clothing to me."

"It does look far more comfortable than my usual clothing choices," Kelson sounded almost envious. "If I had tried to dress so informally during my youth… well, I do not even want to think about what the regency council – or my mother – would have done."

"I'll tell you what; if you hook me up with some clothes so I fit in, I'll give you my hoodie… er, my sweater."

Kelson laughed lightly at Harry's offer. "You needn't try to bargain to get clothing, but if you insist, I won't say no to some of your garments. Come, we'll go to the tailor's now to see what we can do."

* * *

While the king and his newest friend headed towards the tailor's, three very confused men were still discussing Harry's shields.

"It is obvious he is of Deryni heritage, there is no other solution."

"He's a wizard; I've seen him use his magic. It's nothing like Deryni powers." Morgan insisted.

"You keep saying that Morgan, but it doesn't prove anything. The boy has shields, we've all tested him." Bishop Arilan cut Alaric off. "There must be some explanation that we just cannot see."

Morgan suddenly got up and started pacing the room. "Fine, what do we know about him?"

"He comes from a world which is nearly 900 years older than our own," Duncan started the list.

"He is not fully human—,"

"No, that isn't something we can factor in, we are not sure if it's true." Morgan cut Arilan off before he could finish his thought.

"He told us himself that there is a distinct difference between wizards and muggles, and muggles are 'normal' humans. So we have to realize there is a chance he might not be fully human." The Bishop amended his previous statement.

"He has extremely strong shields," suddenly Morgan remembered something. He turned to his cousin, "Duncan, didn't Dugal have unnaturally strong shields?"

"Yes, his were found the same way Harry's were: Kelson."

Morgan laughed softly, "That boy has got to stop trying to read people who have shields."

"I don't think he's doing it on purpose, cousin."

"This isn't getting us anywhere, Morgan," Bishop Arilan said sharply.

"Then what do you suggest we do," the duke spat out a biting reply. "Take the boy to see the Council?"

"Don't be daft," Arilan sat down wearily as he responded to Morgan's sarcastic question. "Without proof that he is a full Deryni, the Council would eat him alive—that is if he even was allowed to see them."

"You are on the Council, don't you have _any_ say?"

"The last time I used my position on the Council to help you, it came close to ending very badly."

"This isn't for us, not directly at least. All we need is to find a way to check if the boy has had any Deryni as ancestors," Morgan continued to push for the Council's help.

* * *

"Professor! Harry wasn't on the train!" Minerva McGonagall turned to look at the two distraught Gryffindors who were running towards her.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, what on earth are you yelling about?"

"When we got to King's Cross we found Harry's trunk and some other stuff, but his wand, broom, and money were all gone. We couldn't wait around, so we loaded his stuff onto the train and sent a note to Headmaster Dumbledore." Hermione explained in one breath.

Professor McGonagall looked thoughtful for a moment before realizing the time. "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore received your message and is looking into it. Now hurry along, the sorting will be starting soon." With that, she walked off in the opposite direction.

As Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, people went silent before beginning the whispered speculations about the missing third member of the Golden Trio. They made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Neville and Ginny.

"Did McGonagall have any information about Harry?" Ginny started as soon as the pair was seated.

Ron looked sadly at his sister, "No, sorry Gin. She didn't even seem to know he wasn't on the train."

Hermione, ever the quick one, noticed people were trying to listen to their conversation. "We shouldn't talk about this here. Until we know what's going on, it could be very bad if this information got back to Voldemort," Ron flinched slightly at the name. "Honestly Ron, it's just a name. He isn't going to jump out from under the table if you say it. Now shh, the sorting is starting." With that, she turned to look at the line of first years, who all looked as if they were walking towards death and other horrible things.

The old hat opened its brim and began to sing:

_The ages pass, and years, they fly,  
Still I sing, and not once have missed  
This, it was the Founders' wish   
So sing again shall I._

_Once there were the Founders Four,  
And each to a house, their names they gave.  
Ladies Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff,  
Lords Gryffindor and Slytherin._

_Ravenclaw are smart and quick,  
A love for learning is welcome here.  
Hufflepuff all steadfast and true,  
When they're needed, they'll come through._

_Gryffindors are a daring bunch,  
They are the adventurers of the lot.  
Slytherins, though they are sly,  
Their power and cunning you can't deny._

_So now young firsties, the time has come,  
To put me on your head, and   
To let me see your thoughts,  
Then I'll say which house shall be your home._

With that, the Sorting Hat closed his brim and waited for the first student.

* * *

"Do you have any way of making a similar type of thing?" Harry and Kelson had been talking with the tailor for the past twenty minutes trying to put a full wardrobe together for Harry. At the moment, Harry was arguing over his hoodie, doing his very best to convince the man that it was indeed possible to make another one.

"Harry, we can come back to this 'hoodie' thing if you want, right now we need to deal with the rest of your attire." Kelson, not one who enjoyed visits to the tailor's, wanted this to be over as quickly as possible.

They had discussed pants, tunics, cloaks, hunting leathers—"I've never been hunting in my life, why do I need hunting leathers?"— and boots. Harry was not sure he why he would need things such as hunting leathers or new boots, he had perfectly good shoes already, but the tailor would not hear a single word spoken on the subject.

"How much more could I need?" Harry asked in dismay; never having had the opportunity to buy his own clothes, he had no idea that people needed this many articles of clothing.

"This is nothing; we're just planning right now. When the garments are finished you will go into shock from the amount." Kelson could not help but tease his new friend.

Soon they were finished with the tailor and left him to get started on Harry's new wardrobe.

Kelson started down the hallway with Harry on his heels. "Where are we going now?"

"To the armory, you need to be fitted for mail and a sword," Kelson stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mail? Sword? I don't know how to use a sword; I've only held one once in my life." Harry was not sure he liked the sound of swords and armor.

Kelson stopped dead in his tracks, "You've never learned how to fight with a sword?"

"Nope, where I come from swords are outdated. The only time I used one, I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. It was pure luck that killed that basilisk."

"I guess we'll have you fitted for mail and wait until after you have been trained in sword play to have a sword made for you," the young king was still mystified by the fact Harry had never learned to use a weapon.

* * *

"Morgan!" Kelson called as he and Harry walked into Alaric's quarters. They had been unable to find the duke anywhere else.

"Yes Sire? Hello Harry." Morgan greeted the two youths. "I thought you were getting something to eat, but you never came back."

The two had the grace to look ashamed, but it did not last. "On our way towards the kitchens, we realized how out of place Harry looked, so we made a detour to the tailor's."

"That doesn't seem like it should cause this yelling in my chambers."

"The trip to the tailor's was uneventful, except Harry arguing about his new wardrobe. It was on the way to the armory that the need for yelling was caused."

Harry started muttering under his breath, "I don't see why this is such a big deal." However, Morgan's astute hearing picked up what he was saying.

"What's a big deal, Harry?"

"I've never been taught how to use a sword, or any weapon for that matter." Harry glared at the floor while he said this.

"Ah, I see what the yelling was about now." Morgan looked Harry up and down, sizing him up. "Well, we will just have to fix that, won't we?"

* * *

As the Ron and the others were leaving the Great Hall, McGonagall met them at the doors. "The headmaster would like to see you in his office, please follow me." With that, she turned and started towards the stone gargoyle that was the guardian of the headmaster's office. When they got there, she said the password—"Candy Buttons"—and left them at the stairs.

"Do you think he wants to talk about Harry?" Ron asked as they rode the winding staircase.

"I don't think there's any other topic that couldn't wait until morning," Hermione racked her brains, but couldn't come up with anything.

When they reached the top of the stairs Neville was first, so he walked up to the door and raised his fist to knock. But before his knuckles had come within an inch of the door, they heard the headmaster call from inside, "Come in."

The group entered the room to find the headmaster seated behind his desk, which had the customary bag of Lemon Drops on it. The only thing missing from the picture was Dumbledore's Eye Twinkle. "Please have a seat, would anyone care for a lemon drop?"

They arranged themselves on the couches and chairs in front of the grand desk and waited for the elderly man to speak. "Before I get to the point, I would like to say I did receive the message you sent from the train station earlier today. When you reached the school, I had not yet informed Professor McGonagall of its contents, so she did not hear of Harry's disappearance until after you had spoken with her." Dumbledore paused here to have a sip of tea. "I know you all want to know where Harry is, but I'm afraid I don't know myself. I sent someone to the Dursley's to see if they know where he has gone, but they insisted he was dropped off at King's Cross this morning. As you found his stuff, there is no reason to doubt what they say.

"As of this moment we do not know where he is. But because he has his wand, broom, and money, we can assume he was not taken by force. So I ask that you do not let others know he is missing. I will make an announcement tomorrow at breakfast that he is in training, please go along with the story should people ask." With this, the headmaster bid them good night.

As they walked out of the office, Ron said what all of them were feeling, "I can't believe he doesn't know where Harry is."

"Don't worry Ron, I'm sure as soon as he knows something, he'll tell us." Hermione, as usual, was a pillar of logic. "All we can do now is hope that he is alright, where ever he may be."

* * *

_Review Response__s: (oh, wait, only one person left a review)_

Thanks to xyvortex who is possibly the only person who read the first two chapters of this story, let alone reviewed it. You get an extra special gold star!  



	4. rewrite prologue

**New(ish) Prologue**

The last rays of sunlight were falling below the horizon as a boy, no older than seven, made his way down a dirt road in the English countryside. His steps were weary and his shoulders slumped but his feet continued to move, seemingly without his control. If one were to take a closer look at the lad, it might be noticed how baggy his shirt was, or how thin his wrists, but no one was there to look.

As twilight turned to darkness, the lad finally realized he had been walking for hours and needed to find somewhere to rest. He turned his shuffling feet toward a thicket at the side of the road and made his way through the trees. Weak with exhaustion, he collapsed and fell to the ground. The boy quickly surrendered to the demands of his young body and drifted off to sleep with only the fleeting hope of being somewhere safe, someplace where he was not alone.

When the sun rose on the following morning, a man appeared in the thicket. He was tall and rail thin and wore a beard that reached nearly to his waist. As he examined the ground beneath the trees his twinkling eyes dimmed for, instead of the boy he expected to find, all he could see was a slab of stone, intricately carved and weathered by the passage of time.

* * *

AN:

Okay folks. I know in my profile it says that the new/reworked version of Deryni Legend won't be up any time soon, and that's still true, however, I was working on the prologue for the rewrite and it has taken the story in an entirely different direction from the original. I'm tacking this on as a new chapter to DL because I want people who have read the original to tell me what they think. Should I continue this as its own story or should I stick to the plot I had the first time around. I realize that these three paragraphs aren't really enough to make an informed decision on, so here's the (very) basic plot of the new story:

**Harry is transported to Gwynedd at age 7 in 1111 by the Gwynedd calandar, Kelson is roughly 3 years younger and won't have a great part in the story until 1120 when Brian dies in the books, he is found in Rhemuth with little memory about who is is and how he came to be there. As he arrived by way of Brian's private transfer portal, he is made of ward of the crown and becomes a page, thus starting on the path to knighthood. Eventually, he becomes Morgan's squire. From there, the story parallels the Deryni series to some extent until he finds a way to return to England. **

So let me know what you think about this plot line. And, really, thanks for reading. I had completely lost hope on this story until I got a review for it and decided to read it again myself and found that it wasn't as bad as I remembered it to be and could probably be a decent story with a little work. It was my first attempt, so I hope I am able to get somewhere this time.


End file.
